


Welcome Home

by OlympiaRiver



Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hades is a sweetheart, Heartwarming, Married Couple, Married Life, Protective Husband, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Wholesome, cute relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: Hades opened his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. His vision was blurry and he was confused for a second, but quickly realized he was crying. He stood up and rubbed his eyes vigorously, taking a few deep breaths.“It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Just a few more months.”He reminded himself.His eyes screwed shut, ‘Dang it, Hades. Don’t you dare start crying. Please for the love of Gaea DON’T-‘Warm arms wrapped around his torso and he felt a gentle face rest on his back. At first he thought he imagined it, but when she stepped out in front of him, his hands immediately flew up to cover his mouth as he choked back a sob.It was her. She was here.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Welcome Home

Hades gazed out his bedroom window. It was huge, so as always, he could see the city with neon blue lights contrasting against the dark colors. He sighed, remembering his petite wife who was snuggled up against him in the exact same spot just a few months ago. He missed her desperately, his day was... frustrating to say the least. It took a toll on him mentally and physically, he was exhausted.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to reflect back on those heart-warming times...

-

“ _No, silly! Don’t eat the batter!” Persephone laughed loudly._

_ Hades smirked and licked the batter off his finger, which he dipped in the cake mixture. “I need to make sure it tastes good!” He protested. _

_ Persephone giggled and shoved his shoulder playfully, barely nudging him to the side. Hades chuckled and looked down at his wife. She was a mess, clothes all dirty from spilling flour and batter everywhere. Her hair was up in a messy bun that flopped as she bent over from laughter. Despite the disorderly look, she had never looked more stunning.  _

_ Well, to be fair, every time Hades sees her, he always has that same thought.  _

_ He smiled warmly at her joyous expression and cradled her cheek with his soft hand. The act slowly had Persephone’s giggles turn back into just a blushing smile as she looked up into his deep burgundy eyes. _

_ “What? What are you looking at?” She smirked, one eyebrow raising up.  _

_ “Oh, just my insanely gorgeous wife, that’s all,” he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Persephone let out a small gasp as her eyes fluttered dreamily. She dropped the wooden spoon she was holding to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back soundly. Hades’ hands drifted up her hips, one stopping at the small of her back, and one at the back of her neck, pulling her closer.  _

_ “How is it that you get even more beautiful every time I see you?” Hades hoarsely whispered. _

_ Persephone slowly pulled back, gazing into his eyes. “I look like a mess Hades, you’re just trying to make me feel better,” she nuzzled his nose with her own, laughing lightly. _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous. You always look absolutely radiant,” he said, caressing her soft cheek and leaning back down to kiss her.  _

_ “Okay, my love. Why don’t I put the pan in the oven so we can relax upstairs for a bit. I’ll be there in a second, mkay?” Persephone told him. _

_ “Sure thing, sweetness,” he smiled at her, allowing her to step out of his embrace and made his way upstairs. _

_ Hades arrived to their bedroom and grabbed a few fuzzy blankets and pillows and set them near their window, sitting down. He knew how much Persephone enjoyed watching their city gleam with sparkling lights. He enjoyed it too, holding his wife close to his chest and kissing her every so often in the evening was the highlight of his day. He closed his eyes and smiled, head falling back to rest against the frame of their bed.  _

_ He felt a pair of lips pressing themselves against his nose. He opened his eyes to see his wife looking lovingly down at him. _

_ “Hey there, handsome.” She grinned. _

_ “Hi, sweetness. Wanna come down here so we can cuddle?” _

_ “‘Cuddle’? Did the fearsome King of the Underworld, god of the dead, the Unseen one, just say ‘cuddle’?” Persephone teased, crawling down to sit next to him. _

_ Hades smiled smugly, “Yes he did, is that a bad thing?” he said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling her plush body close to him. She settled in between his legs and leaned back against his chest, sighing and gazing out the window. “Well you cant have people thinking you’ve gone soft. You have a reputation to maintain.” _

_ Hades gently lifted her chin up with his finger, “And what’s wrong with being soft?” He muttered in to her ear.  _

_ Persephone shivered and smirked, “Hm.. absolutely nothing.” She sighed and relaxed back against her husband, looking back to their city. _

_ “It’s so beautiful... I can’t believe it’s ours.” She whispered. _

_ Hades smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms protectively around her, “I love you, Kore.”  _

_ Persephone looked up and saw him looking dreamily down at her, “I love you too, silly.”  _

-

Hades opened his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. His vision was blurry and he was confused for a second, but quickly realized he was crying. He stood up and rubbed his eyes vigorously, taking a few deep breaths. 

“It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Just a few more months.”He reminded himself. 

His eyes screwed shut, ‘Dang it, Hades. Don’t you dare start crying. Please for the love of Gaea DON’T-‘

Warm arms wrapped around his torso and he felt a gentle face rest on his back. At first he thought he imagined it, but when she stepped out in front of him, his hands immediately flew up to cover his mouth as he choked back a sob. 

It was her. She was here. 

Persephone’s warm face held a worried expression. She opened up her arms, “Come here, silly. Let me comfort you.”

Hades dropped to his knees and pulled her tightly to him. He cried into her shoulder as he grasped onto her. 

“Kore, my sweet, darling Kore. You’re here! You’re really here?” 

Persephone let a few tears fall and she pulled him back and cradled his face with her hands. “Yes, my love. Momma let me come home early after some convincing.” She told him lovingly.

“Oh Kore.. I missed you so much.” He dove forward to kiss her sweet, plump pink lips. He felt her smiling into the kiss as she tangled her hands in his hair.

The couple pulled back and Hades sighed, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, “I love you, sweetness.”

Persephone’s large doe eyes fluttered open as she tried to form the words she wanted to say to her beloved. “I love you too, Hades,” she breathed out.

Hades chuckled and kissed his wife again, making a mental note to repay Demeter somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is part of a series of mini one-shot type fanfics, so be sure to read the next chapter! (coming soon)  
> (Also please comment what you think, and if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos ;))  
> With love,  
> Olympia <3


End file.
